


There's an Imposter Among Us...

by Autumn_Day_and_Pumpkin



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other, What Will They Do, autumn pumpkin and mooms, pocket hog server - Freeform, server au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Day_and_Pumpkin/pseuds/Autumn_Day_and_Pumpkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"So, everyone ready?" Autumn said, looking uneasy as she held Pumpkin's hand. Everyone said a variety of yes and she pressed the confirm button.

~Time Skip~

"Oh jeez," Mooms said, looking at the map, "The ship is somehow damaged." She then assigned tasks to everyone and they went one their way.

Noiva's POV

I walked to the upper engine, occasionally looking behind me. _Something's off..._ I thought as I walked down the hallways, it felt ...chaotic? Sure, I experience this everyday but- It felt...wrong in a way. I shake it off, hoping it was nothing.

"HI NOVIA!"

"ACK-" I look down, "Oh, It's just you, Pumpkin. Why aren't you with Mooms and Autumn?" I said, still quite shaken from aura, but _who was it from?_ It couldn't be from Pumpkin, she's right here.

"Hey, did you hear me? Are you okay Novia?" Pumpkin said as she tugged on my sleeve.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. Why'd you-" A harsh thrust hit my chest, the pain cutting me off. A light giggle coming from below me.

"Bet you didn't expect that didn't you? Well, I guess I am full of _surprises_!" I blacked out, last thing I saw was a giddy little girl, skipping away...

Pumpkin's POV  
Well, I hope no one saw that. I ran back to Mooms and Autumn in the navigation room, where they were sabotaging the wires, adding even more tasks. "How'd you do?" Autumn asked.

"I got Noiva, she didn't suspect a _thing!_ " I exclaimed. 

A few minutes later, an ear-piercing sound was heard, we all ran to the cafeteria, "Novia is dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should they eject someone? Should they not? If so, who?

_"What?"_

"Yeah...that's bad," Autumn said with a worried tone. Of course, that was a lie in her point of view. Meanwhile, somewhere in the ghost realm, a confused Novia stood aside Bibi.

 _So, it seems like they can't hear or see me, am I a ghost?_ Novia looked down to see a faded cyan glow instead of legs. _Well, I guess I am, this will be fun._ She then looked at the argument brewing in front of her, _Oh, yeah, that's still happening. Can I...?_ Novia placed her hand on the table, surprisingly, it phased through.

"Guys, I think we should eject someone. I-if there's a chance there's a killer on the loose, we need to get them out of here as soon as possi-" Mooms was then cut of by an angry Dragon.

"Oh? You want to eject one of our crewmates? How do we know your not the impostor?" Dragon said, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Woah, woah, woah! Are you out of your mind?! I was in training with you guys! You saw me! I'm also the captain, and would never kill one of you guys! I'm just saying this so we can all be safe, you don't want to die, do you?" Mooms replied, knowing that she won the argument, she continued, "Let's skip for now, we don't have enough evidence," When everyone left, Mooms turned to face Autumn and Pumpkin. "Should we split up?"

Autumn and Pumpkin glanced at eachother and nodded and they ran off to Zag's direction.

Autumn's POV

I'm going to regret this aren't I? ...Yeah, I am, As I walked up to Zag, I thought of ways to greet him. Should I say hi? No, too subtle. I can't sho- 

"HI ZIGZAG!"

"Wh- When did you call me that?"

"I'd rather not tell you. Hey, what task are you doing?" Pumpkin said, with curiousity.

"My last one. Are you done with yours?" Zigzag asked, but recieving no answer. "Pumpki-"  
...  
"Oh well, he's dead." I said, and the dragged Pumpkin into the vents.

~Meanwhile on Earth~

"Mooms,"

"Yeah?"

"The ship left without us."

"....Fuck"

~Back on the Ship~

Another alarm was heard. "Zag is dead too, Everyone, state where you were." Dragon said.

"Most of us were in MedBay, scanning ourselves"

"Admin"

"Navs"

"Weapons room"

"Autumn, where were you...?" Dragon asked.

"I don't remember, but I swear I didn't do it!" Autumn exclaimed, a little too fast.

_Spot has voted_  
_Shu has voted_  
_Rock has voted_  
_Bibi has voted_  
_Dragon has voted_

_Autumn was An Imposter (1 remaining)_

"THERE'S _TWO _!?"__

__

__"Autumn...?"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute...who's on the ship then? Also, heck, Pumpkin's alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who participated in my dumb idea! Mooms, Autumn, and Pumpkin, what chaos will they cause?


End file.
